World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Three: Big Trouble in Little Switzerland
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Three: Big Trouble in Little Switzerland is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Igor, Bright Eyes, Scruffles, Saffron, and Veronica must stop Amster and Georgia from poisoning Little Switzerland's water supply. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, no sooner did Team Snow encounter twins Rufus and Rita at Nome, Alaska. The twins plot to dognap all the contestants of a sleigh dog race. At the height of the race, Rufus and Rita were about to carry their plan when Team Snow were able to interfere with the plot and engaged into a snowball fight with the twins. Rita: Very well. To save your race dogs, beat us at a snowball fight. Narrator: After Team Snow won out by one point, Rufus accused the referee of foul play after he was being denied a tie breaker. Rufus: One snowball hit the target! It's a tie! Winter Mist: Time expired before the snowball hit. No tie breaker! Narrator: Rufus went berserk, and swallowed an H-Series battery. long after Team Snow saved Rufus' life, the twins revealed that they, along with the rest of the Unlucky Thirteen, are actually robots and that their real bodies are still in Emperor Murgatroyd's custody. In return, Team Snow were able to capture the twins with no difficulty. Winter Mist: Once we return home, and it's Winter, we'll continue the game where it left off. Narrator: However, will the other teams strike a lucky one themselves? Stay tuned! (At Little Switzerland, Amster is seen moping as he looks down on a bridge. Georgia is by him.) Amster: (Sighs sadly) My life stinks. My job stinks. Everything here in this darned place stinks. How I wish I were elsewhere. (Georgia comforts him.) Georgia: Cheer up, Amsterdam. It could be worse. Amster: Yeah. That's what they all say. (Geogia's cell phone rings.) Georgia: Hello? Oh! Good morning, Master! How are you today? Emperor Murgatroyd: Furious! Absolutely furious, that's how I am! Rufus and Rita have been captured by my stupid sister! Amster: (Depressed) Heh. Always knew they would fail. As a matter of fact, I think our mission will fail. Emperor Murgatroyd: Now, this is no time to turn chicken. You and Georgia will poison Little Switzerland's water supply and pin the blame on the dog population. Do you get the picture? Georgia: Yes, Master. (Murgatroyd hangs up. At the center of Little Switzerland, Team Prankster is seeing the sights. Scruffles is seen with a guilty look on his face.) Saffron: What's the matter, Scruffles? Scruffles: (Sits down) I can't stop thinking about what happened two weeks ago. I mean, I thought Tony did the right thing defending himself when he almost got killed. Of course, what Tony did was no better than what Sen Sen and Hayate did. Yet, I still can't forgive those monsters for what they did. (Saffron sits next to him.) Scruffles: I don't know what to say now. (Saffron rubs Scruffles' shoulders.) Saffron: Scruffles... (Bright Eyes and Igor turn to Saffron and Scruffles.) Bright Eyes: You don't suppose Scruffy is upset about what happened at the beach, do you? Igor: I'm afraid so. Veronica: He must have been very upset today. (Amster and Georgia are seen hiding behind a tree, watching Team Prankster.) Georgia: They must be part of Desiree's rebellion. Amster: Hmph. Five against Two. Not very good odds. Georgia: Cheer up, Amster. We have got to think of a way to prevent them from interfering with our mission. Amster: But how? Georgia: Listen. (Georgia whispers in Amster's ear.) Amster: Are you sure it will work? Georgia: Of course it will. (Meanwhile, Team Prankster is still looking around.) Bright Eyes: This certainly is a quaint place. Igor: Yeah. Maybe when we're old enough, we can get married here. Of course, You can choose the venue. Bright Eyes: Oh. Saffron: Don't feel bad, Scruffles. Scruffles: But, Saffy, I feel sorry for Tony. Veronica: I don't mean to be a fun spoiler, but aren't we looking for the Unlucky Thirteen? Igor: Oh! Yes, I forgot. (Igor sniffs the air.) Igor: I smell fish. Saffron: Fish? Huh? Well, to find two cats, you'll need plenty of patience like I did with Grandpa. (flashback to a younger Saffron with a fishing rod alongside Rusty at a lake.) Rusty: Remember, Bait is important to disguise the hook, and getting a bite takes plenty of patience. Saffron: Like waiting for nighttime, Grandpa? Rusty: Something like that. Saffron: Wha-- (reels in a Barrel of Toxic Waste.) Impossible! (A Newspaper spins to show "Farm Division Pup fishes out Toxic Barrel! Oil Refinery faces Criminal Charges" in the Text.) (Flashback ends as Scruffles gets surprised.) Scruffles: You fished out a Toxic Waste Barrel? Saffron: Yes. Grandpa Rusty called for Help, and the Barrel was in the lake for 13 Years. thankfully, the toxic waste didn't contaminate the water because it was still corked. Bright Eyes: That's something I'd expect Whopper to say. (Amster and Georgia sneak up behind them with a net. When Igor and Bright Eyes aren't looking, Amster and Georgia capture Veronica, Saffron and Scruffles.) Georgia: Three out of five. not bad. (Bright Eyes and Igor notice them.) Igor: You! You're the cats we encountered at the beach! Amster: Yes. I am Amster and this is Georgia. Igor: You release Our friends this Second... Hamster! (Amster snaps.) Amster: What... did you... just say? Igor: I called You, Hamster, Hamster! Amster: Hamster... Hamster...? Hamster?! (Amster's eyes turn red and Amster gains muscles. Georgia becomes scared.) Amster: (Enraged) I... hate... that... nickname! Part Two Georgia: (Frightened) Oh no! Amster, please, stop! (To Igor) You shouldn't have done that! Igor and Bright Eyes: Done what? (Amster attacks Igor.) Bright Eyes: Iggy! Amster: I'll tear your throat off, you little cockroach! No one calls me by that hideous nickname and....! (Amster grabs Igor by the throat and was about to hit him, but hesitates.) Amster: Wait a minute... His pulse is faster than a normal dog should... Could he be...? Igor: Having... trouble... breathing! (Igor bites Amster's paw.) Amster: Ouch! (Amster lets go of Igor.) Amster: So, the stories are true. Igor: What stories? I don't know what you're talking about. Amster: The legend of the cat-hearted puppy. Legend has it that the cat-hearted puppy brings good luck to any cat or kitten of good nature and misfortune to evil dogs and their owners. Igor: I think you must be mistaken. It could have been someone else. What does the pup look like? Amster: If you want to find out, you'll have to accept our two challenges. Igor: Challenges? Bright Eyes: And what are the challenges? Georgia: The first challenge is that you must go on a scavenger hunt for your friends. They will be scattered around Little Switzerland. I will provide you with three clues. Amster: The second challenge is that you must cheer me up. I don't care how, but come up with anything. If you fail one or both of these challenges and/or fail to accept the challenges will automatically mean doom to your friends and Little Switzerland's water supply. Do you accept the challenges or not? Bright Eyes and Igor: Water supply?! Georgia: Master Murgatroyd sent us here to pollute the water supply at Little Switzerland and pin the blame on Little Switzerland's canine population. Now, are you going to accept our challenges or not? Igor: We accept! Amster: Very good. (Georgia gives Igor a list.) Georgia: Good luck. You're going to need it. (Amster and Georgia disappear.) Igor: Well, Bright Eyes. Let's find our amigos. (Igor and Bright Eyes look at the list.) Igor: Clue One. That Swiss symbol became the Crimson Plus Movement. Bright Eyes: Hmmm.... What do you think, Iggy? Igor: Hmmm... Swiss symbol becomes Crimson Plus movement... Let me see... Where shall we look first? Bright Eyes: I think we should look... (Meanwhile Amster and Georgia are looking for a hiding place for the hostages.) Georgia: Let me see... where can we hide these hostages? Saffron: Why are you two doing this to us?! We never did anything wrong. Amster: Quiet, you. You know nothing of our past. Scruffles: What do you mean by that? Amster: We'll tell you about it. (Flashback to young Amster getting picked on.) Amster: (Voiceover) When I was a kitten, I was picked on all the time. Kittens: Hamster! Hamster! Your name is Hamster! (Amster is seen crying. Just then, a tall shadow sprays all of the kittens except Amster with a fire hose.) Kittens: No! (All except Amster run away as the shadow looms closer and closer.) Kitten: We won't forget this! Amster: Please don't hurt me! Emperor Murgatroyd: Why would I hurt you, young cat? I am here to help you. Amster: Help me? Emperor Murgatroyd: Yes. Come with me, young kitten. I have special plans for you. Amster: Me? Emperor Murgatroyd: Yes. Amster: Well, as long as I give them justice for all they did to me. Emperor Murgatroyd: Fear not, little Amsterdam. I'll make sure they get their just desserts. Amster: Yes. (Flashback ends.) Amster: And that was my story. Veronica: I see... But what does that got to do with your quest to destroy dogs and their owners? Georgia: I believe I should tell my tale. You see... (Flashback to the cityscape as a Younger Georgia enters a restaurant.) I never had any luck with finding food, so, then I tried to get some in any way possible, (She then runs away from a crazed chef.) Chef: And stay outta my restaurant, ya darned, stinking cat! Young Georgia: But, mister, I'm starving. Can you spare me some food? Chef: Too bad, missy! No money, no food! (The chef leaves. Georgia sadly sits down.) Georgia: I haven't had a bite to eat... I'm starving. (Just then, a tuna melt sandwich drops on Georgia's lap.) Georgia: Ooh! (Georgia eats the sandwich.) Georgia: Thank you, whoever you are. (A shadow goes up to Georgia, revealing it as Emperor Murgatroyd's shadow.) Emperor Murgatroyd: No thanks are necessary, little kitten. (Georgia notices Emperor Murgatroyd.) Georgia: Who are you?! Emperor Murgatroyd: Consider me your guardian angel. Georgia: Guardian angel? Emperor Murgatroyd: Yes. That sandwich you're eating came from yours truly. I have seen you getting chased by a rather rude chef, am I correct? Georgia: Yes. Emperor Murgatroyd: Fear not, young kitten, I will take care of him. Georgia: You will? Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes